A corporate or enterprise may deploy various services across a network to enhance the quality of service provided by the enterprise to numerous clients accessing the services via the servers of the enterprise. The servers of the enterprise may provide this service in order to meet the demand and load from the volume of clients' requests. The enterprise may further provide one or more intermediaries managing the network traffic accessing the servers. In some instances, a client may send a request to a server of the enterprise to access a service. The client request may identify an internet protocol (IP) address of the client machine. The client request may be traversed by a number of hosting devices, some of which may affect or modify a portion of the client request. In some configurations, the destination enterprise server receives the request comprising a modified IP address.